Blog użytkownika:Asiula Frozen/Vacances á Paris ~ Xmas fanfiction
Plik:VacancesaParisLOGOBYZwariowanakotka.png Episode #1 Telefon leżący na szafce nocnej obok mojego łóżka gwałtownie zabrzęczał, zwiastując nadejście godziny 6:30 i jednocześnie upominając, że czas już wstawać. Leniwie wyciągnęłam rękę, wymacałam smartphone'a i przeniosłam go nad twarz, by wyciszyć irytujący dźwięk. Nacisnęłam "Odrzuć" i już miałam dalej iść spać, gdyby nie data w prawym górnym rogu ekranu. 23 grudnia. No tak, dzisiaj jest Wigilia Klasowa! A to oznacza, że nie mogę się spóźnić. Zwlokłam się z łóżka i podeszłam do okna. Ku mojemu rozczarowaniu, na ziemi nie leżał nawet milimetr śniegu. - Czemu Francja musi być takim ciepłym krajem? Rozumiem, ciepło jest fajne, ale niech chociaż w święta spadnie śnieg! - jęknęłam. Szybko ubrałam się w uszykowane wczoraj ubrania. Wsunęłam na siebie czystą, wyprasowaną białą bluzkę z koronkowym kołnierzem. Na nogi wybrałam czarne bryczesy. Włosy tradycyjnie rozpuściłam, jednak biorąc pod uwagę ten szczególny dzień, postarałam się o gęste, czarne loki. Na bose stopy włożyłam moje świąteczne kapcie z reniferami i zbiegłam po schodach na dół. Będąc w kuchni, poczułam cudowny zapach pierniczków, które piekłam w nocy. Smakołyki te miały zostać rozdane po jednym dla każdego ucznia mojej klasy. Wiedziałam, że pewnie Marinette też planowała coś takiego, jednak ja co roku częstowałam wszystkich własnoręcznie robionymi pierniczkami, a to były moje pierwsze święta we Francji. Pierwsze święta we Francji - brzmiało to tak oficjalnie, tak melancholijnie. Wiedziałam, że kraj ten ma zupełnie inne tradycje niż Anglia, i właśnie poznanie ich wszystkich tak mocno mnie ekscytowało. A poza tym, kto się nie cieszy na święta? Na blatach kuchennych leżało z pięć blach pełnych układanych w rządkach, pachnących smakołyków. Przysmaki leżące na dwóch pierwszych z nich były polukrowane na różne kolory, a także miały napisy z lukru przedstawiające imiona osób, mających je zjeść. Znaleźli się tam Marinette, Elizabeth, Cassidy, Alix, Myléne, Rose, Juleka, Annabeth, Fabien, Adela, Pann, Sèraphine, Chloé, Adrien, Nino, Ivan, Kim, Nathanael oraz nasza wychowawczyni, Pani Bustier. Dodatkowo, na każdym z łakoci narysowałam po jednej rzeczy, z którą dana osoba mi się kojarzyła. Efekt był cudowny i miałam nadzieję, że nie tylko ja tak uważałam. Chwyciłam leżącą na stole już suchą bułkę, wyciągnęłam z lodówki masło i dżem, po czym nałożyłam na siebie produkty, tworząc pierwszy, podstawowy posiłek dnia - śniadanie. Kiedy jadłam, zastanawiałam się, jak będą wyglądać moje pierwsze przygotowania do Bożego Narodzenia we Francji. Miałam w planach dzisiejsze popołudniowe wyjście na zakupy do galerii handlowej. Wiedziałam, że jedną z głównych Francuskich tradycji jest przystrajanie sklepów, i musiałam koniecznie to zobaczyć. Dojadłam bułkę i popędziłam na górę do swojego pokoju po torebkę. Przy okazji, zerknęłam w stronę sypialni Rodgera, który, jak widać, spał w najlepsze. Nie zamierzałam go teraz budzić. Po chwili z powrotem byłam w kuchni, by zapakować pierniczki do dużego pudełka. Kiedy skończyłam, poszłam z nim do przedpokoju, gdzie zmieniłam kapcie na wysokie kozaki, założyłam płaszczyk i czapkę, owinęłam się szalikiem oraz wsunęłam na ręce rękawiczki. Tak gotowa wyszłam z domu, przekręcając drzwi na klucz. Na dworze było zimno, wiał chłodny wiatr. Dobrze, że ciepło się ubrałam, bo inaczej bym zmarzła. Ruszyłam szybko w stronę szkoły, mocno trzymając pudełko z łakociami. Taki ważny dzień - musiałam tam być jak najszybciej. Droga nie trwała długo, wręcz przeciwnie; po około dziesięciu minutach znajdowałam się na schodach College'u. Wspięłam się po nich, weszłam do środka budynku i czym prędzej odnalazłam swoją salę. Może uznacie mnie za dziwaczkę, kiedy powiem Wam, że było dopiero po siódmej. Kto przychodzi o takiej godzinie do szkoły? Miałam swój powód, a była nim zgoda na pomoc w organizowaniu Wigilii Klasowej. Ubieranie choinki, nakładanie do stołu i te wszystkie inne, mniej ważne już rzeczy. Oprócz mnie pomagać miały także Elizabeth oraz Cassidy. Przywitałam się z nimi krótko, po czym podzieliłyśmy się pracą. Moim pierwszym zajęciem było odnalezienie zawieszek do bombek, z czym nie miałam dużego problemu. Dziewczyny przyniosły choinkę z zaplecza, po czym razem wyciągnęłyśmy z szafek pudełka z bombkami i łańcuchami. Będąc gotowe, zabrałyśmy się do ubierania świątecznego drzewka. Było przy tym sporo zabawy, momentami prawie coś stłukłyśmy. Na czubek choinki wsunęłyśmy dużą, złotą gwiazdę. Po skończonej robocie przyjrzałyśmy się efektom, wyszło naprawdę kolorowo, więc miałyśmy nadzieję, że i reszta naszej klasy to zauważy. Kolejną rzeczą, za jaką miałyśmy się zabrać, to przygotowanie stołu z przekąskami. Na początku połączyłyśmy dwadzieścia ławek, by wyszło coś w rodzaju wielkiego stołu. Następnie rozłożyłyśmy na nim kilka obrusów. Potem porozkładałyśmy talerze i sztućce tak, aby starczyło dla każdego ucznia. Najlepsze zostawiłyśmy na koniec. Otworzyłyśmy wiele paczek pełnych słodyczy, które zaczęłyśmy wkładać do półmisków. Wafelki, pierniczki, czekoladki, mandarynki, cukierki, żelki, herbatniki, galaretki i wiele, wiele więcej. Na talerzach znalazło się też kilka rodzai ciast. Wszystko to, położone przez nas na stole, kusiło tak, że aż ślinka ciekła. Wreszcie, po ponad godzinie pracy, podlałyśmy kwiaty w wazonach, a na okna przykleiłyśmy samoprzylepne gwiazdorki, choinki i prezenty. Kiedy już skończyłyśmy przygotowywać salę na Wigilię, przyjrzałyśmy się otrzymanemu dziełu. Zapaliłyśmy lampki na choince i zgasiłyśmy światła. Przyglądając się migoczącemu drzewku, pomyślałam sobie, że te święta mogą wyjść naprawdę wspaniale, zwłaszcza, jeśli się o to postaram. Moje myśli przerwała Cassidy, głośno wzdychając. - Kocham święta - westchnęła. - A także zapach żywej choinki, która co roku jest w moim domu... Atmosferę, jaką wtedy istnieje wśród całej rodziny... - To moje pierwsze Boże Narodzenie w Paryżu - odparłam. - Jak to? Nie jedziesz do domu, do Anglii? - zdziwiła się Elizabeth. - Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam po co. Nic mnie tam nie trzyma. - To... Twoja rodzina przyjedzie tu, do Francji? - Nie wiem. To jeszcze nie jest ustalone. - Iness, jutro Wigilia, a Ty nadal nie wiesz, co wtedy będziesz robić? - wykrzyknęła Cass. - No, na to wygląda. Znowu zapadła cisza, słychać było jedynie porywisty wiatr zza okien, który właśnie szalał na dworze. Dochodziła godzina dziewiąta, już za chwilę mieli zbierać się uczniowie. Cienie tańczyły po ścianach, igrając z delikatnym światłem lampek. Czy Callie, moja starsza siostra przyjedzie? Jeśli nie, będę zawiedziona, smutna i nieszczęśliwa. Nie miałam z nią stałego kontaktu. Ostatni raz widziałam ją w wakacje, a było to prawie pół roku temu. Długo. Chciałam ją zobaczyć, przytulić się do jej swetra z reniferami, poczuć zapach jaśminu, który zawsze z nią był. Potrzebowałam jej tutaj. Z drugiej strony, wiedziałam, że jeśli tu się zjawi, zestresuję się i nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Przed własną siostrą. Niestety, ja to ja. - Iness, jesteś tam? - usłyszałam głos Eli, wybudzający mnie z odrętwienia. Powoli wróciłam do rzeczywistości, szybko mrugając oczami. - C-co? Coś mówiłaś? - wymamrotałam. - Pani Bustier przyszła - dziewczyna patrzyła na mnie z niepokojem. Gwałtownie odwróciłam się w stronę wychowawczyni z szerokim uśmiechem. Ubrana była w ciemny żakiet, pod którym leżała biała bluzka. Do tego spódnica w kratkę i szpilki na wysokim obcasie - fajnie było widzieć swoją nauczycielkę tak elegancką. - Dzień dobry - przywitałam się. - Iness, coś rozkojarzona dzisiaj jesteś, to do ciebie niepodobne. - stwierdziła pani. - Nie, wcale... - Coś cię dręczy? - Nic, proszę pani. W sumie nie wiem, czemu skłamałam. Ale przynajmniej dowiedziałam się, że były to pytania grzecznościowe, gdyby pani Bustier naprawdę zależało na odpowiedzi, docisnęłaby mnie. To wręcz dziwne, że kłamstwo czasami się przydaje. Uczniowie zaczęli się zbierać, więc chwyciłam pudełko z piernikami i rozdawałam je po jednym dla każdego. W końcu na papierze do ciast znajdowało się tylko jedno ciasteczko - owinęłam je szczelnie folijką i wsunęłam do torebki. Wiedziałam, co z nim zrobię i byłam pewna, że moją decyzja będzie jak najbardziej szczera. Po prostu dam go Callie, jeśli zechce się zjawić. Oby tak było. Marinette także przyniosła pierniki, jednak jej były o wiele bardziej specyficzne niż moje. Ciastko polukrowane na cało niebieskim lukrem i posypane orzechami okazało się naprawdę przepyszne. Oprócz nas już nikt nie miał nic, czym mógłby częstować, dlatego od razu zasiedliśmy do stołu. Wigilia jak to Wigilia - różniła się trochę od tych, które spędzałam w swojej szkole w Originie. Żadnego opłatka, żadnych kolęd... Ale cóż, byłam we Francji. Musiałam się przyzwyczaić do faktu, że to inny kraj, mający odmienne tradycje. Jak widać, nieźle mi to szło. Na szczęście, na naszym klasowym stole znalazło się mnóstwo słodyczy i placków. Mój zachwyt nad tymi kosztownościami osiągał zenitu. Przyznam się, że nie udało mi się spróbować wszystkiego, chociaż miałam taką nadzieję. Przez cały czas trwania tego wspólnego ranka, było bardzo gwarno, co chwilę ktoś wybuchał śmiechem. Siedziałam w miejscu blisko pozostałych Miraculerów, dlatego wspólnie mogliśmy podziwiać święta. Te prawdziwe - bo spędzone razem z przyjaciółmi. I chociaż prawdziwe Boże Narodzenie zacznie się dopiero za dwa dni, to chyba już każdy poczuł jego magię. Kiedy już minęły dwie godziny i trzeba było się zbierać do domu, poczułam delikatne ukłucie w sercu, jakby żal, że wspólnie spędzony czas tak szybko się skończył. Za sprzątanie stołu po Wigilii miała zabrać się jakaś inna grupka uczniów, dlatego od razu udałam się do szatni. Ubierając się, poczułam szturchnięcie w ramię, po czym cichy głos Séraphine. - Hej, mamy zaraz zebranie Obrońców u Annabeth. Będziesz? Skinęłam głową, i tak nie miałam co robić przez najbliższe dwie godziny. ---- Pokój Ann wyglądał naprawdę ładnie. Tu i ówdzie porozwieszane były gałazki jemioły. W lewym rogu pomieszczenia stała mała choinka. Zawieszone na niej miniarurowe bombki oraz kolorowe lampki rozświetlały pokój tak, że nie trzeba było używać światła. Na oknach przyklejone były świecące fluorescencyjne gwiazdki, a na łóżku leżał wielki, mięciutki renifer. - Siadajcie - zawołała radośnie nastolatka, wyciągając spod łóżka parę poduszek. Wybrałam miejsce na miękkim bałwanku. Obok mnie usadowił się Adrien, zaś po mojej lewej stronie znalazła się Adela. Oprócz nas, na naszym zebraniu znaleźli się też Marinette, Pann, Fabien, Cassidy, Elizabeth, Séraphine i Nathanael. Wspólnie tworzyliśmy krąg, pośrodku którego zebrały się nasze kwami. - Czyli jesteśmy tu wszyscy - zaczęła powolnie Annabeth. Do teraz czułam się dziwacznie będąc w tym gronie. Jako że najwcześniej otrzymałam moje Miraculum, byłam najmniej obeznana że swoimi obowiązkami. Mimo to miałam wrażenie, że się z nich wywiązuję i raczej nikt nie mógłby mieć do mnie żadnego zarzutu. - Zbliżają się święta. Wszyscy jesteśmy już w odpowiednich nastrojach, mamy ponadtygodniową przerwę od nauki. Jednak... My, jako Obrońcy, nie możemy stracić że sobą kontaktu nawet na chwilę. - Cóż, ja jeszcze dzisiaj wyjeżdżam do Chin i nie będzie mnie do końca roku - odezwała się Pann. - Nie no, przecież to normalne, że ludzie wyjeżdżają na święta. Nie martw się - odezwał się Adrien. - Ktoś jeszcze zamierza wyjechać? - zapytałam. - To mogłoby być pomocne w ustaleniu patrolów, no i.. Wiecie. Nikt się nie zgłosił. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, którą w końcu przerwała Adela. - Cokolwiek się zdarzy, nie możemy pozwolić, aby Paryżanie mieli zniszczone święta przez Władcę Ciem. - Pytanie, czy to jest możliwe - mruknęła Séraphine. - Teoretycznie tak. Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś zły. Nasz wróg nie przepuści takiej okazji. - No chyba, że on też obchodzi święta. Rozległy się śmiechy. - W każdym razie, musimy określić nowe godziny patrolów. Tym razem w grę wchodzą też noce, bo mają duże znaczenie w świętach - powiedziałam. - Tradycyjnie tura ma trwać cztery godziny, tak? - zapytała Cassidy. - Chyba tak - odparłam. - To ja z Marinette bierzemy czas pomiędzy szesnastą a dwudziestą - zaoferował się Adrien. - Mi pasuje od dwudziestej do dwudziestej czwartej - Fabien objął Ann, swoją partnerkę nie tylko jako superbohater. - Możemy objąć turę do szesnastej - oznajmiły Elizabeth i Cassidy. Zapadła niefortunna cisza, wzrok pozostałych spadł głównie na Séraphine oraz Panny, dziewczyny tworzące Magiczny Duet, które tym razem nie będą mogły działać wspólnie. - Chętnie wezmę czas pomiędzy północą a czwartą, komuś chce się iść ze mną? - westchnęłam. Przypuszczałam, że raczej nikomu nie będzie chciało się wstawać o takiej porze, jednak zgłosiła się Adela. - Ja z chęcią mogę patrolować z Tobą. W takim wypadku godziny poranne otrzymała ostatnia para, Séraphine z Nathanaelem. Wyglądali na zadowolonych z możliwości spędzenia ze sobą patrolu. - Czyli mamy wszystko ustalone! - Annabeth klasnęła w dłonie. - Skoro tak, zapraszam was wszystkich na wspólny obiad. - Wybacz, ja nie mogę. Mam już swój gotowy w domu, a zaraz potem wybieram się na świąteczne zakupy - stwierdziłam. - To nieźle, bo ja z Ann też dzisiaj idziemy. Może wybierzesz się z nami? - zaproponowała Séraphine. - Jasne. Szybko się ubrałam, życzyłam Pann wesołych świąt i wyszłam z budynku. Dom Annabeth znajdował się dobry kawałek od mojego, dlatego mogłam liczyć na pół godziny spokojnego spaceru. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, wręcz przeciwnie; trochę ochłonę przed kolejnymi ważnymi czynnościami. Szłam, mijając domy mieszkalne, w których panowała radość. Szłam, mijając grupki nastolatków, cieszących się przerwą w nauce. Szłam, mijając własne marzenia i niedoczekania, chociaż sama tak naprawdę nie wiedziałam, jakie one są. Pragnęłam cieszyć się ze świąt tak jak moi bliscy, ale jakoś nie potrafiłam. Coś blokowało mnie. Może to była niepewność skierowana ku ojcu i siostrze. To tak, jakbyśmy byli rodziną, która się dawno rozpadła, a teraz jej głowa stara się naprawić pozostałe części.I ten zamiar nie wydawał mi się zbyt pociągający. Znalazłam się pod domem. Weszłam do środka, wrzeszcząc głośne "Jestem!". Zdjęłam kurtkę, czapkę i szalik, położyłam torebkę na schodach i weszłam do kuchni, co już chyba było moją rutyną poseł powrotach do domu. Wrzuciłam jajka na patelnię, próbując zrobić jajecznicę. Usiadłam na stołku w oczekiwaniu na posiłek i właśnie wtedy pojawił się Rodger. - Nie widziałem, że wróciłaś. - Muszę głośniej krzyczeć. - Jak było? - Normalnie - wzruszyłam ramionami. - To znaczy, oczywiście, inaczej niż w Anglii. Żadnego opłatka ani kolęd. - Cała Francja - skwitował. - A my... Nasza Wigilia też taka będzie? - przechyliłam lekko głowę. - Nie, oczywiście, że nie! My trzymamy się naszych starych zasad. - To dobrze. Jajecznica już była gotowa, więc przeniosłam ją z patelni na talerz, dodałam kilka ziemniaków i surówkę, i miałam już gotowy obiad. - Jak zjem, znowu wychodzę. Muszę zrobić zakupy, a poza tym umówiłam się z koleżankami. - Kup coś na dzisiejszą kolację i śniadanie. - Okej. Jadłam w ciszy, słychać było tylko tykanie zegara. - Mówisz, że cię nie będzie całe popołudnie? - zapytał. - Tak, chyba tak. - Bo Callie przyjeżdża koło siedemnastej. Zatkało mnie. Nie, niemożliwe... Moja siostra przyjedzie do mnie na święta! Niesamowite... - Serio? Przyjedzie!? - wykrzyknęłam. - Tak, dlatego szkoda, że ciebie nie będzie. - Postaram się wrócić jak najszybciej - zapewniłam. Jak tylko zjadłam posiłek, pobiegłam do swojego pokoju, by przepakować torebkę i wziąść inną, wygodniejszą na zakupy. Wybrałam też odpowiednią sumę pieniędzy i wsunęłam je do portfela. Teraz mogłam już iść. Była dopiero czternasta, więc mogłam spędzić dobre pare godzin w centrum handlowym. Na początku jednak udałam się do domu Séraphine, skąd miałyśmy wyjść na shopping. Kiedy się tam znalazłam, dziewczyny już na mnie czekały. Wspólnie opuściłyśmy spokojną dzielnicę Paryża i udałyśmy się w stronę centrum. Tam znajdowały się setki małych sklepików, których szklane witryny ozdobione były różnorodnymi świątecznymi ozdobami. Najpierw wstąpiłyśmy do drogerii, by znaleźć parę kosmetyków. Przy okazji znalazłam prezent dla Callie - zestaw jaśminowych perfum i żel pod prysznic o takim samym zapachu. Kolejnym miejscem, jakie odwiedziłyśmy, był sklepik z odzieżą. Potem nadszedł czas na kawiarenkę i antykwariat. Wreszcie weszłyśmy do galerii handlowej. Jako pierwszy znalazłyśmy sklep z muzyką - kupiłam płytę z ulubionym zespołem Rodgera dla niego. Następnie rozdzieliłyśmy się, bo miałyśmy trochę różne preferencje co do odwiedzanych miejsc. Umówiłyśmy się w małej kawiarence za półtorej godziny, po czym każda z nas ruszyła w swoją stronę. Jako pierwsze odwiedziłam supermarket. Musiałam znaleźć prezenty dla przyjaciół i zakupić trochę jedzenia. O ile to drugie poszło mi gładko, miałam kłopoty z pierwszym. Na początku szukałam prezentu dla Adriena. Był z tym niezły problem, gdyż uświadomiłam sobie, że tak naprawdę nie wiem, czym się on interesuje. W końcu wybrałam męski zestaw kosmetyków, na nic innego nie miałam pomysłu. Kolejna osoba - Marinette. Tu już było trochę łatwiej. Znalazłam dla niej poradnik jak doszywać drobne aplikacje na ubrania. Nastolatka interesowała się głównie szyciem, więc miałam nadzieję, że prezent okaże się trafiony. Potem przyszedł czas na Annabeth. Weszłam do księgarni, by znaleźć jakąś ciekawą książkę. Mój zamiar wziął się stąd, że dziewczynę poznałam akurat w bibliotece. Szybko ujrzałam coś ciekawego i chwilę później mogłam szukać prezentu dla Fabiena. Szczerze? Naprawdę mało wiedziałam o chłopaku. Z niewiedzy o jego zainteresowaniach także kupiłam dla niego książkę. Adela? Znalazłam przepiękny portfel z narysowanym na nim feniksem. Do tego jeszcze zawieszka w kształcie płomyka ognia. Beautyful. Seraphine. Ona interesowała się gimnastyką. Co można kupić osobie interesującej się tą formą wypoczynku? Z trudnością odszukałam jakiś kostium gimnastyczny. Cały był niebieski, po bokach ozdobiony czanymi paskami. Uznałam, że będzie się nadawał i pognałam dalej. Nathanael. Dla niego znalazłam szkicownik z kredkami gratis. Chłopak interesował się sztuką rysunku. Pann. Kupiłabym kostium pandy, ale chyba taki już miała. W tym wypadku wybawieniem okazał się notes z pandą i miękkie kapcie - także z pandami. Wreszcie wszystko już było kupione. Znalazłam jeszcze tylko trochę papieru do pakowania w sklepie papierniczym. Zmęczona powlokłam się do kawiarenki "Słodki kącik", gdzie Annabeth i Seraphine już na mnie czekały. Znowu przychodzę ostatnia. Każda z nas miała parę toreb wypełnionych zakupami, byłyśmy z nich co najmniej zadowolone. Aby odpocząć, zdecydowałyśmy jeszcze coś zjeść w Kąciku. Zamówiłam kawałek sernika. Co prawda nie był tani, jednak nie grzeszył smakiem. Wreszcie zamówiłam taksówkę i pożegnałyśmy się. Dochodziła dziewiętnasta. Za oknem padał deszcz, a ja pędziłam przez ulice Paryża. Za chwilę, za dziesięć minut zobaczę się z moją siostrą. Czułam, że serce wali mi jak oszalałe. Nie, zaraz. Przecież tego chciałam. Więc czemu tak bardzo się denerwuję? Callie zawsze była perfekcjonistką. Idealnie uczesana, strój idealnie dopasowany. Czy wypadnę blado? Spojrzałam z odrazą na moje galowe ubranie, które miałam na wigilii w szkole. Teraz przestało się wydawać takie ładne. Dojechaliśmy. Wręczyłam kierowcy banknota i wysiadłam z taksówki. Od razu lunęła na mnie chmura gęstego deszczu. Pognałam pod daszek nad drzwiami do domu. Niestety, włosy już miałam mokre. Fajnie się zaprezentuję. Wyjęłam klucze i otworzyłam drzwi do mieszkania. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i weszłam do środka. Tym razem obyło się bez wrzeszczenia na cały dom, że już wróciłam. Po prostu zaczęłam rozbierać się, jak gdyby nigdy nic. W progu powitał mnie Rodger, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. Miał na sobie garnitur z czerwonym krawatem, a jego włosy były idealnie uczesane. Za nim, w pewnej odległości dostrzegłam Cal. Dziewczyna na pewno urosła od naszego ostatniego spotkania. Jej lśniące blond włosy zwijały się w delikatne loki na końcówkach. Ubrana była w koronkową bluzkę bez ramiączek, gładką, kremową spódnicę, cieniutkie rajstopy oraz buty na obcasach. Naprawdę przy niej prezentowałam się blado. Nie odzywała się, ale byłam pewna, że taksuje mnie wzrokiem. - Iness, wreszcie wróciłaś! Zmokłaś? - spytał Rodger. - Tak, zmokłam - wymamrotałam, czując, jak klejące się do mnie włosy moczyły mój kark i bluzkę. - Ostrzegłbym cię przed deszczem, ale nie sądziłem, że wrócisz tak późno. - Najwidoczniej mamy inne pojęcie wieczoru - my wszystko mamy inne, pomyślałam. - W każdym razie, Iness... Callie przyjechała - oznajmił. Powiedział to tak, jakbym jej jeszcze nie zauważyła. Podniosłam swój wzrok na nią, zwalczyłam okropne mdłości w brzuchu i powiedziałam: - Cześć. - Cześć. Znowu zapadła cisza. Chyba mogę zacząć liczyć, ile razy mnie to spotyka. - Dziewczyny, to może spędzimy ze sobą teraz trochę czasu? - zaproponował Rodger, wskazując ręką salon. - Nie mogę, muszę się przebrać, wykąpać, zrobić kolację, zapakować prezenty i iść spać - wyliczyłam na palcach. - To chociaż kolację zjedz z nami - westchnął. - Zobaczy się. Chwyciłam torby pełne prezentów i poszłam do góry, do swojego pokoju. Tam zostawiłam je i runęłam na łóżko. Byłam taka zmęczona, jednak nie mogłam sobie pozwolić na chwilę odpoczynku. Pół godziny później, czysta, wysuszona i przebrana zeszłam do kuchni, gdzie rozpakowałam dzisiaj kupione przeze mnie jedzenie i przyrządziłam kolację. Zaniosłam ją do salonu i usiadłam z tatą i siostrą. Na włączonym telewizorze leciał akurat Tom and Jerry. - Iness, może opowiesz nam, jak ci się układa w nauce - powiedział Rodger. - Normalnie. Ani dobrze, ani źle - odparłam. - A tobie, Cal? - Zdarzają się kłopoty, ale zazwyczaj mój chłopak mnie z nich wybawia. A tak to zazwyczaj jest nieźle. - stwierdziła. - Przyjedzie do nas jutro ktoś jeszcze? - zapytałam. - Twoja ciocia z wujkiem i kuzynkami. - Fajnie. Skupiłam się na kreskówce. ---- Resztę wieczoru spędziłam, pakując prezenty. Dochodziła już północ, kiedy spojrzałam na Ell, moją kwami. Obie wiedziałyśmy, co to oznacza. - Ell, słoniuj! I wyskoczyłam w ciemną noc. ---- Helloł. Wreszcie zdecydowałam się coś napisać, a tym czymś jest to świąteczne fanfiction. Nie martwić się - nowe części pojawią się w miarę szybko (postaram się jeszcze podczas tej przerwy świątecznej). '' ''Pierwszy epizod dedykuję Olcii, za przecudne logo. Dziękuję Ci, słońce! Episode #2 Niby my, ludzie, boimy się ciemności. Jednak, kiedy przychodzi co do czego, to zjawisko podoba nam się. Dlaczego? Tak naprawdę nie da się być w ciemności. Tyle źródeł światła, w nocy głównie te sztuczne. A ciemny pokój? Hej, te straszne cienie nie powstałyby bez odrobiny światła. I kto tu się boi ciemności! Była noc, kiedy skakałam po budynkach, udając się w stronę Wieży Eiffla, miejsca, w którym umówiłam się z Adelą. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że była ciemna noc, gdyż miasto rozświetlały tysiące latarni ulicznych, a także przejeżdżające samochody i zapalone lampy za oknami. Dzięki temu wyprawa o północy nie była taka zła, wręcz przeciwnie; bardzo wygodna, a przede wszystkim spokojniejsza i wykonana w ciszy. Zazwyczaj musiałam po prostu przeskoczyć szparę między dachami budynków. Nie było to takie trudne, jednak kilka razy się poślizgnęłam, a raz prawie bym spadła. Na szczęście chwyciłam się rynny i przytrzymałam, co zdecydowanie uchroniło mnie przed upadkiem. Następnie wolną ręką wyciągnęłam z kieszeni lasso, moją broń, którą zazwyczaj służyłam się w walce ze złoczyńcami wysyłanymi przez Władcę Ciem. Rozwinęłam je na pełną długość, rozkołysałam... I zaczepiłam o komin. Podciągnęłam się na linie i już po chwili byłam z powrotem na dachu. Zdażało się jednak też, że odległość pomiędzy dwoma domami była zbyt duża. Wtedy po prostu wyciągałam wspomniane wyżej lasso, i wspomagając się nim, pokonywałam potrzebną mi odległość. Nagle dotarło do mnie, że zaczęła się już Wigilia. Westchnęłam z zachwytem. Dzień, na który wszyscy czekali przez cały rok wreszcie nadszedł. Rodzinna obiado-kolacja, wspólne spędzenie czasu, a rano po przebudzeniu prezenty. Cały dzisiejszy dzień miałam zamiar spędzić na przygotowywaniu potraw w kuchni, oprócz tego musiałam jeszcze rozdać prezenty wszystkim przyjaciołom. A, no i chciałam jeszcze spróbować upiec tradycyjne francuskie ciasto, buche de Noel. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak to wszystko dam radę zrobić przed osiemnastą... Jakoś to będzie. Dotarłam przed Wieżę Eiffla. Najwidoczniej Adela, a raczej Feniks, bo to w niego się przemieniała, jeszcze się nie pojawiła. Byłam tu sama, nie widziałam żywej duszy na placu. Zdecydowałam się usiąść na ławce i tam poczekać na koleżankę. Wolałam teraz odpoczywać, w końcu mogło mnie czekać coś ciężkiego. Wreszcie dziewczyna się pojawiła. Jej długie, płomieniste włosy powiewały na wietrze, zaś ona sama ubrana była w swój zwykły strój do walki. Na jej twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech, jakby nie mogła się doczekać, by zacząć patrol. - Cześć - powiedziała, patrząc na mnie spod przymrużonych powiek. Wstałam, patrząc na nią badawczo. - Skoro już jesteś, możemy zaczynać - stwierdziłam i pociągnęłam ją za rękę. - Gdzie idziemy najpierw? Feniks spojrzała w górę, na ciemne nocne niebo. - Co powiesz na wspinaczkę na sam szczyt Wieży Eiffla? Będziemy miały stamtąd widok na cały Paryż. - Jestem za - odparłam. Chwilę później wspinałyśmy się po grubych prętach, wspomagając się naszymi brońmi. Gdyby nas ktoś teraz zobaczył, uznałby, że oszalałyśmy i pewnie zadzwoniłby po policję. Jednak teraz nie było tu żywej duszy, dlatego mogłyśmy szybko i skutecznie posuwać się w górę. Kiedyś nie przypuszczałam, że w Wigilię będę się wspinać po najwyższym punkcie w Paryżu. Dotarłyśmy na szczyt. Lekko zmęczone, rozejrzałyśmy się dookoła i aż wzdychnęłyśmy z zacheytu. Pod nami rozciągało się miasto żyjące własnym życiem, upstrzone tysiącami malutkich światełek. A my, jako Obrońcy, jako superbohaterzy, byłyśmy zobowiązane do chronienia go. Nasz los może nie był zbytnio optymistyczny, jednak miałyśmy wspólne idee i cele, a to właśnie nie tylko nas, ale i pozostałych Obrońców łączyło w jedną zwartą grupę. - Niesamowite - szepnęłam. - Teraz już wiesz, dlaczego Cię tu zabrałam? - zapytała Adela. - Tak. Teraz tak. - W takim razie możemy zaczynać patrol, bo pół godziny już mamy z głowy. Zgadzasz się? - Oczywiście. Następne godziny spędziłyśmy na pilnowaniu miasta i czuwaniu nad spokojnym snem jego mieszkańców. Byłam chyba na każdej z ulic, a jeśli nie, to przynajmniej na ponad połowie z nich. Naszą taktyką było głównie trzymanie się razem, nie mogłyśmy pozwolić na rozdzielenie nas. Ustaliłyśmy też między sobą, że w razie walki ja bronię, zaś Feniks atakuje. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, tej nocy nie pojawił się ani jeden złoczyńca. Czyżby Władcy Ciem zachciało się spać? Nikt nie znał jego tożsamości, ale było logicznym, że jest człowiekiem. A każdy normalny człowiek potrzebuje snu. Nasz wróg chyba nie jest nienormalny... Za mało o nim wiemy. Wreszcie nasz patrol dobiegał końca. Mimo braku walki byłam mocno zmęczona i marzyłam o ciepłym łóżku z mięciutką kołderką. Perspektywa przespania trzech godzin nie zapowiadała się obiecująco, jednak jakaś to była. Delikatnie szturchnęłam Adelę pod ramię. - No, to trzeba się rozstać, w końcu dzisiaj Wigilia - powiedziałam. - Czyli to cię męczyło przez cały czas? - zapytała. - Co? - Wiesz, byłaś taka zamyślona, niedostępna - wyjaśniła. - Iness, nie będzie tak źle! To ja się powinnam martwić, spędzę święta w towarzystwie Chloe, rozumiesz to? C h l o e. I burmistrza Paryża. Nie czuję się tak, jakby mnie z nimi łączyły jakiekolwiek więzy. A ciebie czekają dni w towarzystwie rodziny, która wiele dla ciebie znaczy. - Rodziny, która się rozpadła i teraz wszyscy chcą ją połączyć na nowo. - A to nie dobrze? Wszystko da się naprawić, każdy żal czy smutek. - Pomyśl sobie, że masz dzban. Jest przepiękny i wszyscy go uwielbiają. Pewnego jednak dnia, dzban spada na podłogę i roztrzaskuje się. Nie na drobny mak, lecz na kilkanaście kawałków. Ponieważ jest przez wszystkich uwielbiany, ludzie zamierzają go skleić. Tak też robią. Po sklejeniu zaś okazuje się, że cały czas widać uszczerbki, dawne rany. Wniosek? Wszystko, co kiedyś się rozpadło, po naprawie nie będzie takie same - jęknęłam. - Ale może być lepsze. - Albo gorsze. - Dobra, skończmy już ten temat, jeszcze się pokłócimy akurat w Wigilię - zawołała Feniks. - W takim razie Wesołych Świąt, Adelo - odparłam. - Wesołych Świąt, Iness... Po kilku minutach dotarłam do okna swojego pokoju, które zostawiłam lekko uchylone. Weszłam do środka i zamknęłam je szczelnie. Opadłam na łóżko. Jeśli chciałam wytrzymać do końca dnia, powinnam się zdrzemnąć. Pozwoliłam, by opadły mi powieki i chwilę później już spałam głębokim snem, nie bacząc na to, że jestem w ubraniu i że Rodger albo Callie mogą mieć do mnie dziwne podejrzenia. ---- Obudziłam się, kiedy już słońce było wysoko na niebie i rzucało delikatne promyki na moją twarz. Przeciągnęłam się i podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej. - Auć - jęknęłam. Czułam lekki ból głowy, zapewne spowodowany niewyspaniem. Zerknęłam na godzinę w telefonie. Za dziesięć dziewiąta. Super! Miałam wstać dwie godziny temu. Czemu ja nigdy nie zrobię niczego na czas? Zwlokłam się z łóżka i odprawiłam poranną rutynę: przebrałam się, uczesałam i nałożyłam na siebie lekki makijaż. Lekki - bo chyba nie warto się malować przed zamianą w kucharkę. Zeszłam na dół, żeby przygotować sobie jakieś śniadanie i je zjeść, ponieważ niesamowicie burczało mi w żołądku. Miałam ochotę na coś słodkiego, dlatego zrobiłam dwa naleśniki z truskawkami. Szybko się upiekły, więc już po chwili cieszyłam się ich smakiem. Szczerze, mogłam siebie nazwać dobrą kucharką. Lubiłam gotować, a potem dawać je innym do spróbowania. Jednak tak naprawdę nie było to moim zamiłowaniem czy pasją, a jedynie hobby, które wykonywałam w wolnym czasie. Po zjedzeniu zabrałam się do roboty. Pierwszą potrawą miała być zupa grzybowa. Nie było to trudne, jedynie musiałam odpowiednio przygotować niektóre grzyby, a później już szło jak z płatka. Zrobiłam cały wielki gar tej zupy, aby starczyło dla tak z dwudziestu osób. Kolejną potrawą miała być ryba. Ugotować rybę to żaden problem, dlatego chciałam od razu przejść do następnej czynności, jednak przeszkodziła mi Callie, beztrosko wchodząc do pomieszczenia. - Iness, wiesz, co robi Rodger? - zapytała. - Nie, nie wiem, a co takiego robi? - No właśnie też nie wiem. Zamilkłyśmy na moment. Zabrałam się za robienie kapusty z grzybami. W końcu Cal ponownie się odezwała. - Mogę ci pomóc, w końcu też jestem w tym dobra, chciałabyś? - Nie! - warknęłam. - Rozumiem, że się nudzisz, ale może znajdź sobie jakieś inne czynności niż przeszkadzanie mi! Wiedziałam, że ją to zabolało, ale nawet nie zrobiłam kroku, by ją przeprosić. Wyraz twarzy mojej siostry zmienił się gwałtownie z uśmiechu przez zaskoczenie na irytację. - To co mi proponujesz? - Wyjdź na miasto. - No... Zgoda - wyraźnie było widać jej niezadowolenie, jednak wyszła z pomieszczenia. Było już koło dwunastej, kiedy zdecydowałam się również wyjść na świeże powietrze, lecz w zupełnie innym celu - by obdarować prezentami przyjaciół. Pognałam do swojego pokoju, by wziąć paczki, po czym udałam się na zewnątrz. Na trawie, samochodach, wszystkim leżała gruba warstwa szronu. Wiatr dął niemiłosiernie. Moim pierwszym celem był dom Séraphine - nie leżał daleko, więc to od niego mogłam zacząć wędrówkę. Po niespełna dziesięciu minutach dzwoniłam do drzwi dziewczyny. Otworzył wysoki mężczyzna, domyśliłam się, że to jej ojciec. - Tak? - zapytał. - Yyy, jestem koleżanką Séraphine, i przyszłam zapytać, czy jest w domu? - wymamrotałam. - Owszem, jest - odpowiedział. - SÉRAAAAAPHINEEE, masz gościa! - krzyknął w głąb mieszkania, po czym się ulotnił, a do drzwi podeszła rudowłosa nastolatka. - Cześć, Iness - odezwała się. - Wesołych świąt - uśmiechnęłam się w odpowiedzi i podałam jej prezent. - Takich spędzonych z rodziną, a także prezentów i wszystkiego dobrego. Chwyciła miękki pakunek w dłonie i uścisnęła mnie mocno. - Dziękuję, na pewno mnie się spodoba - stwierdziła. - Tobie też Wesołych Świąt. Pożegnałyśmy się i ruszyłam w kierunku kolejnego domu. Tym razem miała to być imponująca posiadłość Agreste'ów, w której miałam nadzieję zastać Annabeth i Adriena. Zadzwoniłam do drzwi, które zaledwie po paru sekundach otwarł służący. Reszta potoczyła się tak jak poprzednio i tym sposobem odwiedziłam każdego z moich przyjaciół. Po powrocie do domu zagrzałam sobie gorącej czekolady, by wypić ją w formie odpoczynku. Zmotywowana do dalszych przygotowań podjęłam ponownie chęć do pracy. Spróbowałam swoich sił w robieniu ciasta buche de Noel. Według moich zamierzeń miało wyjść naprawdę kremowe, a dodatkowo w kształcie gałązki. Kiedy przygotowywałam masę, do domu wróciła Cal, którą od razu poinformowałam, aby ponownie poszła porozmawiać z Rodgerem. Podziękowała mi krótko, po czym ulotniła się. Około godziny czternastej do drzwi zadzwonił dzwonek. To chyba ci goście, pomyślałam i poszłam otworzyć. Rzeczywiście, zastałam ciocię Alice z wujkiem George'em, a także dwójkę ich dzieci, których imion nie kojarzyłam. Jedną z nich była dziewczynka wyglądająca na jakieś osiem lat, z długimi blond włosami. Na głowie sterczała jej biała, puchata czapka z dwoma pomponami. W jasnoróżowym płaszczyku wyglądała naprawdę słodko. Drugim z dzieci państwa Stoneclan okazał się chłopiec, którego określiłabym na sześć lat. Nie miał czapki, za to jego brązowe włosy prezentowały się w niesfornej czuprynie. Rękami obejmował swojego tatę, gładzącego go po nienagannej, niebieskiej kurtce. - Dzień dobry - odezwałam się. - Zapraszam do środka. Rodzina zaczęła ściągać swoje płaszcze, szale, czapki i kozaki, a ja przyglądałam się im z ciekawością. Ciocia Alice nie grzeszyła ciałem, wręcz przeciwnie. Miała na sobie długą suknię w kolorze karmelu o rozmiarze chyba XXL. Na jej nogach błyszczały złociste pantofelki na wysokim obcasie. Wujek George z kolei był kompletnym przeciwieństwem żony - był chudy i raczej tęgi. Jego garnitur wyglądał jak przeprasowany ze sto razy, włosy ścięte chyba do zera, a na jego twarzy widniało głębokie zakłopotanie, jakby nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. - Iness, kochana, jak ty urosłaś od ostatniego spotkania, po prostu zuch dziewczyna! - zaczęło się. Przewróciłam oczami. Czemu ciocia Alice jest taka sama jak każdy przeciętny dorosły? Czytała poradnik, jak się zachować w towarzystwie, czy co? Dodam tutaj, że ostatnim razem widziała mnie jakieś... siedem lat temu. Rozumiem, że się zmieniłam, ale czy to jest powód do pastwienia się? - Ile ty masz teraz właściwie lat? - zapytała, ściągając brwi. Kolejna sprawa. Dorośli nigdy nie pamiętają, ile ma się lat. Ciągle pytania stają się coraz bardziej uciążliwe. Kto by to lubił? - Teraz czternaście - odparłam. - Czternaście! A wydawało mi się, że dwanaście! Iness, jesteś już taka duża, niedługo w świat, co? - westchnęła. - Ach, jak ja kocham czasy swojej młodości, korzystaj z nich, młoda damo, bo już niedługo zostaną ci odebrane! - Ja... - zaczęłam, ale nie dane mi było skończyć. Podczas całej naszej wymiany zdań, kiedy ja byłam skupiona na myśleniu, a ciocia Alice na mnie, jej sześcioletniemu synalkowi zachciało się do toalety. Ciagnął wujka Georga za nogawkę od spodni tak długo, aż ten zgodził się iść z nim poszukać wspomnianej wcześniej toalety. Wtedy to ośmioletnia dziewczynka została zdana na swoją łaskę. Do dzisiaj myślałam, że ośmioletnie dziewczynki potrafią o siebie zadbać, jednak najwidoczniej myliłam się. Właśnie chciałam odpowiedzieć cioci Alice, kiedy moją wypowiedź przerwał wrzask, tak głośny, jakby się paliło. Odgłos ten dochodził z kuchni, czyli miejsca, w którym przygotowywałam to nieszczęsne słynne Francuskie ciasto... - Isabelle! - krzyknęła kobieta, rozglądając się dookoła i próbując ustalić źródło dźwięku. - Kto? - wymamrotałam. - Isabelle! Moja córka! Jest w niebezpieczeństwie! - ciocia Alice zaczęła biegać w kółko. Szybkim krokiem ruszyłam do kuchni, mając za sobą kobietę. W środku zastał nas naprawdę niemiły widok. Głowa małej Isabelle zniknęła w wielkiej, wąskiej misie pełnej ciasta mieszanego przeze mnie. Zaniechałam tej czynności w momencie, kiedy weszli goście... i teraz miałam tego skutki. Dziewczynka zalewała się łzami, mimo że nie było widać jej głowy, można było to stwierdzić po odgłosach. - Ja nie chciałam... Ja naprawdę nie chciałam! - szlochała. Ciocia Alice dotychczas stała za mną bez ruchu, jednakże teraz podeszła do córki i objęła ją opiekuńczo ramieniem. - Spokojnie, córeczko, zaraz cię stąd wyciągniemy - zapewniła. - Ale najpierw opowiedz, jak się tu znalazłaś? - Nudziło mi się - zaczęła dziewczynka. - Chciałam pozwiedzać dom. Tak ładnie stąd pachniało... Musiałam tu wejść. Zauważyłam, że zapach dochodzi z tej misy... i... i... Westchnęłam cicho. Mieliśmy kłopot. Czemu Isa musi być taka ciekawska? Trzeba jak najszybciej wyciągnąć jej głowę z ciasta, bo ja muszę wrócić do robienia go. W duchu dziękowałam kochanemu losowi za to, że się na mnie uwziął. - Iness, proszę, pomożesz mi? - odezwała się kobieta. - Oczywiście, ciociu Alice - odparłam. - Mów mi po prostu Alice. - Dobrze, Alice. Każda z nas chwyciła dwoma rękami jedną ze stron misy i zaczęłyśmy ciągnąć. Oczywiście nie było to takie proste, jak myślałam. Dodatkowo, Isa darła się w niebogłosy, dosłownie jak zarzynana świnia. Jeden wielki koszmar. Do kuchni wparował wujek George z moim kuzynem. Wujek dołączył się do ciągnięcia misy, zaś chłopiec krzyczał "Dalej, dalej, dalej!". Mówiąc krótko, zrobił się niezły harmider, gdyby nie Rodger i Callie, którzy także znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu. - CO. TU. SIĘ. DZIEJE? - krzyknął mój ojciec, co było dość pochopnym rozwiązaniem. Jako, że ma bardzo donośny głos, jego krzyk usłyszeliśmy wszyscy. Były to słowa wypowiedziane z taką mocą, że dzięki nim mi, Alice i George'owi udało się wyrwać misę z głowy Isy, po czym polecieć do tyłu, a jako iż za nami stała lodówka, polecieliśmy na lodówkę. Isa, która dotychczas siedziała na blacie kuchennym i wydzierała się, teraz w końcu przestała, patrząc na nas swoimi dużymi oczami. Chłopczyk również zakończył powtarzanie słów "Dalej, dalej, dalej". Zapadła cisza. - Alice, George? Co wy tu robicie? - odezwał się w końcu Rodger. - Jak to co, przyjechaliśmy do was w gości! - obruszyła się Alice. Ciocia z wujkiem, wspierając się nawzajem, wstali, po czym wyciągnęli ręce w moim kierunku. Chwyciłam je, po czym również podciągnęłam się do góry. Otrzepałam się z kurzu i uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. - Może pójdziemy do salonu? Musimy ochłonąć po tym całym stresie - zaproponowałam. Wszyscy się że mną zgodzili, dlatego przenieśliśmy się do wcześniej wspomnianego pomieszczenia. Włączyłam telewizor i jakiś kanał z bajkami dla dzieci, żeby zajęły się oglądaniem, posadziłam Alice i George'a na kanapie i powiedziałam, że zwinę się do kuchni, by dokończyć przygotowywanie ciasta. Kiedy wychodziłam, usłyszałam jeszcze słowa Cal: - Co tam się tak naprawdę w tej kuchni wydarzyło? Dalsze przygotowania do Wigilijnej obiado-kolacji minęły mi już spokojnie. Nikt nie wchodził, by mi przeszkodzić, dlatego mogłam spokojnie zajmować się gotowaniem i pieczeniem. Po szesnastej wszystko było już gotowe, pozostało mi tylko przyszykować stół. Weszłam z obrusem do salonu, gdzie rozmowa trwała w najlepsze. Położyłam go na stole, ustawiłam sztućce i zaczęłam nosić potrawy. Na koniec ustawiłam jeszcze wino, gdyż z tego co wiedziałam, było ono w tradycji francuskiej. O osiemnastej zasiedliśmy do stołu. Dorośli rozmawiali, dzieci wybrzydzały, a ja gapiłam się na Callie, która także się nie odzywała. Dziewczyna wyglądała tak cicho, tak spokojnie. Nic do mnie nie powiedziała, ale byłam pewna, że wie, że się jej przyglądam. W końcu i my zostałyśmy wplątane do rozmowy. Czas mijał szybko, miło. Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy sama zaczęłam opowiadać o szkole, znajomych, lekcjach. Cal też co nieco powiedziała o swoim liceum w Anglii. Rodger krótko określił, jak wygląda jego praca teraz, po przeprowadzce do Paryża. Alice i George pochwalili się swoimi osiągnięciami w Anglii. Wieczór mijał zupełnie inaczej, niż się spodziewałam. Wcale nie czułam się dziwnie. Może pomysł poskładania rodziny rzeczywiście był zły, jednak i tak nie mogłam nic na to zrobić, wystarczyło mi jedynie go zaakceptować. I chyba mnie się to udało. Gdy nadeszła późna noc, Alice położyła Isabelle i Jake'a (bo tak nazywał się chłopiec) do spania w ich tymaczasowych pokojach, a następnie my, starsi, wybraliśmy się na pasterkę, tradycyjnie odprawianą o północy. Zbliżając się do kościoła, w gęstym tłumie dostrzegłam moich przyjaciół; każdego z osobna wraz ze swoją rodziną, z którą był wspólnie szczęśliwy. Ja także się uśmiechałam. To były naprawdę niesamowite święta. Nic nie mogło przerwać takiej chwili. ...a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Niestety, wydawało. Bo właśnie wtedy rozległ się ogromny huk, a pośrodku tłumu pojawił się nowy złoczyńca. Nie wierzyłam, że Władca Ciem jest zdolny do niszczenia takich chwil. Super-złoczyńca tym razem był elfem, albo też był przebrany za elfa, nie mogłam tego określić. Na jego twarzy widać było głęboki grymas niezadowolenia. Jeszcze nie potrafiłam określić, jakimi mocami dysponuje, jednak na pewno nie było ciekawie. - Uciekajmy! - wrzasnęłam, a tłum rozpierzchł się na wszystkie strony. Każdy chciał jak najszybciej uciec, w obawie o swoje życie. Schowałam się gdzieś z boku za kontenerami na śmieci i wypowiedziałam formułę przemiany: - Ell, słoniuj! Chwilę później wyszłam z kryjówki i zaczęłam przeganiać mieszkańców. To było moje zadanie - walczyć ze złem, nawet w wigilijną noc. Wybiła północ. Zaczęły bić dzwony. Miała rozpocząć się pasterka. Ale to się nie stało, ponieważ ludzie zamiast wchodzić do kościoła, pośpiesznie go opuszczali. - Nieee... - szepnęłam. Stało się. Stało się to, czego my, bohaterowie, tak bardzo się obawialiśmy. Władca Ciem zniszczył Paryżanom święta. ---- Heeeeej! Jak widzicie, wstawiłam drugą już część tegoż FF. Tak, wiem, miało być wcześniej, ale nie spodziewałam się, że naprawdę nie będę miała czasu na pisanie, a jeśli już, to idzie tak wolno... Miałam to wstawić w niedzielę, ale tak ładnie się złożyło, że nie mogłam dopaść komputera, a poniedziałki mam zawalone przez szkołę... I tak jakoś wyszło, że next jest dzisiaj c': Mam nadzieję, że jest okej i komuś się podoba, chociaż szczerze pisząc, ta cała historia naprawdę nie ma sensu... Ale tak, będzie akcja. W trzeciej, ostatniej już części. Może nie wyjdzie tak nudno, jak planowałam na początku. Dzisiejszy epizod chciałabym dedykować Agacii, za to, że zawsze mi pomaga, kiedy tego potrzebuję, ogólnie jest taką supi osóbką, dlatego uznałam, że zasługuje na dedyka xD Czekasz na nexta? Nie zapomnij wejść do Słoniarni! <3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania